The disclosures herein relate generally to information processing systems and in particular to a computing system and method for preparing a computer-readable medium.
A computer may include a computer-readable medium, such as a hard disk. Computer programs have been created for preparing the computer-readable medium (e.g. formatting it and suitably adding, modifying or deleting one or more partitions and computer software applications on it). According to such programs, in preparing the computer-readable medium, a restorable image (or xe2x80x9ccopyxe2x80x9d) may be stored on a first portion of the computer-readable medium.
If information is corrupted on a second portion of the computer-readable medium, the restorable image on the first portion is useful for subsequently restoring the second portion to a known good state (e.g. subsequently reinstalling the information onto the second portion). In this manner, customer support calls are more readily addressed. Nevertheless, previous techniques for preparing the computer-readable medium to store the restorable image are inefficient.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a computing system and method for preparing a computer-readable medium, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. More particularly, a need has arisen for a computing system and method for preparing a computer-readable medium, in which efficiency is increased relative to previous techniques.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides for receiving an image in response to a specification. The image represents information. In response to the received image, the information is installed onto a first portion of a computer-readable medium. The received image is stored on a second portion of the computer-readable medium so that, even after the information is installed onto the first portion, the stored received image is retained on the second portion for subsequently reinstalling the information onto the first portion.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome, and efficiency is increased relative to previous techniques.